robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Myths
"When hunting a myth, it isn't to find who made it, but why it was made." -Activvity A myth is a narrative. There are two kinds of myths as far as ROBLOX is concerned: folktales created by ROBLOX players, and actual accounts with a narrative using ROBLOX as a storytelling format. Myth Overview Myth hunting revolves around the premise of "hunting" (another term for "investigating") ROBLOX myths. In the earliest forum posts of SmithCult, before myth groups were established, the predecessors of myth hunters called myths "creepypasta guys", or creepy or weird ROBLOX accounts. It is unknown how the term "myth" was actually coined, however it is widely agreed that myths are typically a ROBLOX account or a connected series of ROBLOX accounts that exist to tell a story, although some myths are actually myths in the traditional sense—folktales made up by ROBLOX players. These stories, if done properly, are told in a coherent, thorough, yet also mysterious method that is uncovered through rigorous investigation. Much of a myth's story and character can be observed through all of what the myth has created, such as (if applicable) games, models, and decals, but this can also include a myth's dialogue or body language (i.e. the way that they interact and movie in-game). The ROBLOX forums when they existed were also a method of myth storytelling, as observed in the ramblings of SmithCult. Some stories are of varying quality, but that does not mean that myths can be considered a "wannabe" or "edgy try-hard.", as anyone could be a Myth. Some myths are folktales made up by ROBLOX players. These stories usually predate most myths and are recognized as Classic Myths and are not actual ROBLOX accounts. These stories usually have some real-life stakes, such as death, insanity, or ROBLOX account termination. There is no such thing as a 'fake' or 'real' myth. The difference is how they portray their stories. Popular myths are popular because they’re able to tell a good story that is interesting and is able to grab a hunters' attention and maintain it. Myth Classification Main article: Myth Rankings Robloxian Myth Hunters and Roblox's Myths classify myths differently. Robloxian Myth Hunters classify myths based on the overall popularity of said myth. Better known myths are ranked higher in comparison to lesser-known myths. Roblox's Myths, having a containment facility being the basis of their group, classify myths based on hostility. The scale for their classification is A-D, where A is safe in all aspects and will not cause harm to any player, whereas D is unpredictable and uncontrollable, being hostile. In a realistic sense, hostility indicates the temperament of a myth. A "hostile" myth will do everything they can to deter myth hunters and will actively temper with their investigation. Most myths are "safe" meaning that they will answer questions and are typically agreeable. Some myths are in-between. Types of Myths Main article: Myth Styles Naturally, if any niche exists for a long time, archetypes will begin to pop up. Many myths can be categorized into one of several categories based on the general aesthetic or tone of the myth. These styles can include: clown myths, void styled myths, myths that focus on a Cult of some sort, surreal (or abstract) myths, or a family myth. Myths are not limited to just these styles and it is typically the mark of a unique and interesting myth if it does not pertain to any style altogether. History of Myths on Roblox Myths have been around for most of Roblox's history. Some of the earliest myths are 1x1x1x1 (an infamous group of people many users believed to be hackers) and Noli (a mysterious entity that nobody knows the origins of). The 2010s saw a rise in the number of myths on the Roblox site. Myths such as G0Z, Lezus, and many more showed up during this decade. Myth groups such as RMH were also founded during this decade. Today, myths are still popping up around the site, and there are more hunters than ever to investigate their mysteries. Timeline-0.png|Timeline covering major events throughout myth genre history (via Gopherberry) unknown.png|Timeline covering popularity of several myths. (via Gopherberry) Category:Main Articles